The Touch That Started it all
by DaseyLoverForever199
Summary: One little touch results in the most fun Casey and Derek have both ever had


The Touch that started it all

Here I am talking to one of the hottest boys in school but I am feeling nothing. He is cute to look at but he is too much of a goody goody. Then all of a sudden a hand goes up my shirt and down my pants, in between my legs and in my pleasure hole. It took all I had not to moan in pleasure. I turn around to see who just did this and it's Derek; I scowl because I can't believe he just did that in the school hallway. "Excuse me Cam; I must go but the crap out of my step brother". I said. Okay, Casey he said somewhat slowly. So I grab Derek by the ear and dragged him to the nearest empty classroom. "Der-ek" I yell at him "What the hell was that." He takes a step towards me so that we are inches apart and says "something I haven't to do since I first met you" I am shocked I didn't think he felt the same way that was why I never said anything. I close the remaining gap between us so that I have my body pressed against him but so that are lips are a centimeter then I look him in the eye and give his trademark smirk, because when I did this I felt his pleasure stick hit my thigh. So walk around so that I can get to his ear and whisper in it this…"If you take me home now Der Bear I will let you fuck me so deep and hard that I wont be able to walk for a month." Then I smirk again. His eyes bug out of his head I thought they would pop out. Granted it was only 11:00 AM so there was still some more school left but…. If they didn't go now they would be caught by their family.

After we drove into the driveway we peeked our heads in the door just to make sure no one was home, and they weren't. I am going to be in control so I walk Derek up the stairs and to MY bedroom. I say "sit so that your feet are on the floor" Then I take me pants off and I do kind of a dance so that my butt is shaking in his face. Then I take my shirt off as sexy as I can muster. After I am in only my bra and thong I go over to him close but, not close enough to be touching him. I'm going to drive him crazy the way he has been driving me crazy since I moved in. I move to grind on him or to make him think I'm going to grind my butt hard on his penis, but I just mock it so that he goes nuts want me to finally touch him. After I figure I have drive him completely mad I turn around and get in his face like at school this time not touching him though and I say to him as seductive as I can "If you want me to actually touch you, you have to work for it." I smirk. Then as if his life depended on it Derek's lips were smashed on mine and his tongue was fighting for entrance and I let him in. I straddle him and then I work to get his shirt off, and he takes off my bras and is staring the he just caress and squeezes the, I lean back. After all of this I push him down so he's on his back. He's confused but doesn't object. I start kissing and licking him until I get to his mouth. Then I kiss him sticking my tongue down his throat I let out that moan I held back at school and I feel him smirk underneath my mouth. To make myself seem back in control, I stand up and pull him with me. I turn around so that I have my back to the bed so all he has to do is push me down and get on top. I undo his pants and then he knows and takes it from there. I lay down on my back and work my thong off and then I open my legs so Derek can see. I say " Come and get it big boy." And we both smirk.

Now Derek is on top of me kissing and penetrating. I moan at first because I didn't expect it to feel so good or to be so big. The bed is creaking and I am moaning his name like this, "Uh, Deeerrrr-ek, Oh Derek, oooooooo sssss." Then to get back in control I whisper in his ear very seductively, "ooooo Derek I want u to pound me so deep and hard. Harder, Uh, Deeper, Uh, Harder, Deeper." Next thing I know my thighs are shaking and my eyes are rolling back in my head. But I don't want to stop so I change the position. So I whisper in his ear again. "Now it's my turn to be on top." And I see him look so surprised but then we roll so I'm on top. I ride him cowgirl style but with my boobs front. You hear out skin slapping and I am moaning so loud all of Canada can hear. The I take his hand and stick his finger in my mouth like I would if it were his penis and then I trail it down my body between my boobs all the way down to my clitoris and they I show him what I want him to do, that I want him to stimulate my clitoris. I bounce so that by boobs are bouncing and he automatically takes his hands and hold them .After I while I can feel that big and final orgasm coming on so I stop bouncing and lean forward so I can whisper in his ear again. I say "This is it Derek I want you to get back on top of me and pound deep and hard until I come off and moan for you." He automatically does and then the bed is shaking so hard I thought it was going to break and you can hear how wet I am and I am just moaning so loud."OOOOO Der-ek OOOOO uhhhh ooooo sssssss, Don't stop don't stop don't stop, almost there almost there UHHHHHHHHH! Uhh uhh ahhhhh." Is all you can hear and then I feel him cum into me and I squirt all over him.

After we just lay there but then there is a car door so he gets up and runs to his room with his clothes. I gt up to put my clothes on and I am waddling like a penguin to them. He did it I this. He fucked me so hard I probably wont be able to walk for a month.

"Worth it!" I say out loud.


End file.
